Stirrings
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: A sweet moment of Sonic with his little boy Flash, and then another with Amy. Please heed the rating.


**A sweet little one-shot that I hope will bring you all joy while I experience writers block. Please stand by while I bash my head against my keyboard. -.-;**

**Warnings: Implications of sex and heavy petting.**

**X-X-X**

_**Stirrings**_

A small whine alerted the blue hedgehog, his ears perked up in a tell tale sign of his listening for the sound once more. He already knew who it was, but he wanted to be sure that he wasn't just being paranoid and a worry wart. Another whine, this one smaller and sharper in pitch came from the closed door, darkness kneading it's threads into his vision, eventually clearing to reveal the small amount of light that pushed through the bottom of the door, a small shadow; feet shuffling in obvious distress behind the wooden expanse.

He gave a small smile as he pushed the covers off of himself, being mindful of the sleeping pink hedgehog next to him; and then made a silent dash to the door. He opened it to reveal a little purple hedgehog, wide green eyes set inside his face; jade like his mothers, tears like crystalline shone and fell down the small ones cheek, sniffles falling from his nose in small tear jerk movements.

He moved out of the room, backing the little one away from the door to close it until it was slightly ajar; made sure that the light wouldn't disturb his sleeping fiancée and knelt down to the small hedgehog's level to look him in the eyes. "Hey Flash, what's 'a matter pal?" He asked Flash with his confident smile; knowing it would cheer him up to no end.

Sonic couldn't help but contemplate how Flash looked at that moment, all cute looking in his Sonic the hedgehog pyjamas. A hint of pride hit the larger of the two; his own son was a fan, which only made him all the cuter in his eyes. He cocked his head as he run a hand through the soft purple quills sticking out from Flash's head, he then brushed his hand through the bangs on his forehead and back, feeling the softness of his and comparing them with his own unruly spiky ones. He just couldn't believe that his quills had once been like that, sleek and soft, not even a nick hit the hedgehog's hand as he ran his hands through them, his own were a different story, but Amy certainly seemed to like doing that to him, and he wasn't one to argue neither; it felt _great_ when they're in bed and she just runs her hands from his quills, down his back and then down to his tail, and when she gripped a hold of him- He had to cut himself off there as he could feel a stirring in his loins, and before he could even think about having the young girl sate his needs, he needed to sort out his little boy first.

So with one swift movement, he quickly gathered the small hedgehog in his arms, minding the fact that he was so small and held him on his hip as he walked the youngster to his bedroom. He felt the little one settle against him, clearly feeling safe and loved in his father's arms.

One Sonic moved into the aeroplane decorated bedroom (courtesy of Tails obsession with planes), he settled the youngster onto his bed and sat down while Flash settled under his blanket.

Sonic tried once more, his voice confident. "What's 'a matter bud?"

Flash looked like he was going to cry again, but answered anyway; "I had a bad dream..." It was short, but told the truth of the matter. "Is mommy alright?" He asked in his small voice.

Sonic was slightly shocked, he'd dreamt about something happening to Amy? No way, not on his watch.

He put on his smile and teased the young hedgehog; "Are you saying I can't look after mommy, hmm?" He asked while poking Flash in his sides, making him laugh and move away. That was his only real downfall, he'd picked up his mothers ticklishness. Don't get him wrong, he was ticklish, but not to the extent that Amy was, and she was crying when he was normally done with her, no doubt about that.

Flash quickly shook his head with a chorus of; "No, no, no!" as he settled himself to hide from his father playfully; the blankets held up over his nose in a cute way.

Sonic laughed at him, and ruffled his bangs playfully.

"Hey, don't worry about your dreams 'cause they won't come true with me around." He told Flash gently, he then moved forward to plant a kiss on the little hedgehog's head. "I'll protect you guys, I promise."

Flash nodded against Sonic, feeling better in an instant.

Sonic smiled and winked cockily. "Now then, get yourself into bed and we'll see you in the morning, yeah?" He asked him while giving him one last kiss on his head. He held onto the edge of the door as he looked back at him, a small, gentle smile on his face. "G'night Flash." He said while walking, and behind the door, he could pick up a faint 'Love you Daddy' and smiled again.

He turned to walk back to his room and almost jumped out of his skin at the sight of Amy Rose standing with a gentle smile of her own, her eyes looking up at him with love and adoration.

He cleared his throat and held her around the waist as they walked down the corridor to their room. "What are you doing up?" He asked while looking down at her.

Amy shrugged and flushed gently. "You weren't in bed so I went to see where you went off to, saw you go into Flash's room and followed." She concluded with that same smile on her face. "It was sweet of you, Sonic. He really loves you, doesn't he?" She asked with that same smile on his face.

Sonic scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully before striking a pose and answering; "Well, who doesn't love me? I'm just a loveable person!" He said with a flirtatious wink in her direction.

Amy flushed again and tucked a quill back over her shoulder. "Well, I'd say some love you more than others, hmm?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Sonic laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. He knew that look, he was about to experience something so wonderfully explosive, more so than Eggman's robots, and have to come out of it with pride, but he knew that any amount of pride was shattered as soon as Amy would enter a room with he and his friends, or even son in. He would break out into a flush, his whole body heating up at the mere thought of what they would have done the night before. The only problem was that he'd have to seize the moment quickly, or she'd end up not wanting to give him anything for another week; she rarely wanted to do anything with him anymore, and that frustrated him to no end since his libido had only hyped since he'd gotten older. And at the age of 25, he was certain that he should be getting more than he was in bed, he was sure of it; if anything Knuckles said was to go by anyway.

He frowned at that thought, he was thinking selfishly. It was probably since Amy was afraid of getting pregnant again, or maybe that was what she wanted; and he'd clearly told her that he wouldn't want another one for a while. Oh man, he'd completely messed up with her. She was only 17 when she had Flash, and that had been scary enough as it was without her adding another one to the mix, she'd barely gotten any sleep since he had no clue how to handle baby hedgehog's; mainly one of his own and he'd had many breakdowns due to it. It hadn't messed up his image though, and that was something he was grateful for. Oops, thinking selfishly again.

He moved into his room, saw Amy lying on her side, elbow popped to elevate her head with her hand; lilac nightgown with the slit up the side in place, cleavage on show and oooh- No, no, he needed to talk with her first, and then the god stuff; if it didn't go bad first.

He hesitated a moment, but finally gathered his bearings and approached the bed, giving the door a small nudge with his foot to seal it closed. He sat down in front of Amy who sat up and started kissing his cheek from the side, her long lashes rubbing against his heated skin in such a way that he wanted to forget about talking and just get on with it and worry about it in the morning, but no, his conscience wouldn't let him do that. He moaned when she pushed her bosom against his back, his quills bristling slightly as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth a touch, low moans escaping his parted lips. Hands, naughty as they were, trailed down his front, lowering down to his thighs, squeezing and making their way back up; teasing was her tactic to get him to join her in touching, and so far, it was working. He wanted to turn around and strip her, run his hands up and down her naked body as he kissed her passionately; wasn't that how Flash was conceived? Yes, he believed it was, such a dangerous thing; sex. He hadn't even thought about it, in all his years of being the bachelor he was; he'd never once thought about having a girl under him in that manner, but as soon as he started dating Amy, he felt himself stirring, his inner beast threatening to break free of its confines to bring her to the highest amount of pleasure.

He moaned again, his head lolling back to her shoulder as she reached down, brushing over the heated head of his member in a way that made it grow more, and more, and then more. He hissed when she brushed her nail along the top of it, his teeth gnashing together with spit frothing from his fangs. He started to pant as she made things much hotter by grabbing him, holding and then tugging gently, her practiced hand all that he'd need for a worthy climax if he so wished. No, he had to stop her, he needed to talk with her, he needed to- He arched his back when she bit at his neck, small nips here and there; it didn't hurt, not for him, he was strong, he could handle it. Love bites, as much as he loved them, giving them, having them from her, he had to stop her. They did have a little boy after all, and it wouldn't do them any good if he started asking about how he managed to get them.

He grabbed a hold of Amy's wrist, her hand stilling in his grasp. He turned his head to look at her, right in the eyes. "We need to talk." He said through his pants, his eyes half lidded. He watched as her face dropped horror evident in her eyes. Why did women instantly depict that with breaking up? He quickly made a sound similar to 'uhh' and then slipped forward, his body frantic as he waved his arms slowly. "No, no, no. I mean about having another Flash, or a little girl or whatever you want." He said sheepishly.

Amy blinked at him a few times, clearly confused by him, but then she started to tear up and she pounced on him, much like she had when he'd arrived back from Earth after two years of no fighting with Doctor Eggman, a rose exchanged, the smile, hugging and the small kisses to his cheek afterwards, they all rushed back to him in a wave of emotion. He was relieved to have seen her that day, alive and well, and certainly not losing hope in him had done a number to his ego.

He fell back on the bed, happiness flooding him as he laughed while she cried into his neck. "Hey, hey." He pushed at her gently to sit up again only to shuffled up to the headboard and pull her with him. He sat up against it with his left arm around her neck and hand on her back as she curled into his side, her hands resting under her mouth as if praying, her head resting on his chest, her gently rising and falling in time with his breathing. "I love you, Ames. There's no denying that, and well, I was wondering... Why haven't you been touchy feely lately, I mean, before you had Flash..." He trailed off, embarrassment coming back to him much like it had when he'd first had sex with Amy. He hated talking about it, it made him feel dirty somehow, and not in an understanding manner either since he'd been accepted as sleeping with Amy since Flash ended up coming along quite early for the both of them, Amy more than him.

Amy looked up at him, her eyes wide and innocent, much like they were before. "I thought you wouldn't want to anymore..." She muttered groggily, "Rouge and some other girls told me that it can mess up my lower half, so I thought that it might have been." She admitted bashfully, tears coming anew to her eyes at the small confession.

Sonic gripped her tighter and smiled down at her cockily, a heated look in his eyes. "Amy, you know, I've been down there a few times with my hands, my mouth and other things after the birth of Flash, and nothing seems abnormal to me. You're still as... tight and... Pink as ever." He admitted with a scratch to his ear. Nerves kicking in once more, he was just like before, bashful about certain things, but not quite to the extent of avoiding. He was honest with her nowadays, even when she'd had the small amount of weight on her from the birth, he thought she was beautiful, gorgeous, and when she had the bump; you couldn't get him away from her. He was always horny when he saw her with that, nothing in the world turned him on more than seeing her with child, his child. He felt his loins stir once more, his eyes closing as a blush spread across his cheeks.

Amy smiled against his chest, her head burying into him. "So, I've been denying myself all this time for nothing?" She asked with uncertainty.

Sonic chuckled and looked down at her. "You've been getting the urge huh?" He asked with a playful grin. "You know I could never not be turned on by you, even if you were fat, Amy, you're still gorgeous, and nothing's gonna change that." He said while moving to lie in front of her, his arm still around her, his other one moving to pull her closer to himself, his chin resting on her head as he rubbed her back gently. "I love you Ames." He told her once more, trying to get his point across.

She sighed, dreamily, he noted. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that." She said while pushing at his chest gently, trying to get some space to look up at him which he allowed. She smiled up at him and ran her hand along his cheek, cupping it lovingly in her hand. "I love you too, Sonic." She said gently, her facial features soft.

He dipped his head down and kissed her gently, his hands gripping at her silky nightgown and gently tugging it upwards.

Amy pulled away and looked at him with a questioning smile. "What're you doing?"

Sonic grinned and sat himself up, along with her and quickly pried it off of her body, leaving her bare to him. "I'm gonna give you all the lovin' that you've been missing out on." He told her seductively, confidence back in all its glory.

Amy flushed and closed her eyes as he started to run his hands up and down her sides, her head falling back as he planted kisses, tender and sweet all along her throat and collar bone. A breathy moan escaped her, one that would fall from her lips later on that night; but more like a muffled scream as the two lovers continued on.

"_Oh, Sonic."_

**X-X-X**

**Shit title, I know, please don't kill me over it. Give me something else to call it if you so wish, anything is better than that.**

**Why, hello there Sonic fans. I've been on a hiatus for a long while now, and I'm not totally back yet. As you can see, I'm currently obsessed with smut, pure, ugly, nasty smut and I can't seem to shake it out of my system, so please, expect more of these sort of things, but with the temptation of actual smut.**

**Want the smutty part? Then review me with ideas of what you'd like to see in it, but please, leave the kinky stuff out, thanks.**

**Enjoy. **

**Please, don't forget to read and review.**


End file.
